Childish Maturity
by qtips rescue me
Summary: If wanting things to stay the same is considered childish, does that make Sesshoumaru any less demon? (one-shot)


**Childish Maturity**

_Death is nothing to us, since when we are, death has not come, and when death has come, we are not._ -Epicurus, Letter to Menoeceus

Why was it, that one wanted things to remain the same?  
Of course, for Sesshoumaru, things always would be. He was immortal, after all. But over the years he has lived, it was considered rather boring to exist in days that seemed to stretch endlessly, frozen in time that was created in his own mind. He thought it to be very dull, to just exist instead of live, and be restless with the desire to do something.  
So you could understand, why it confused him one night when he thought about it, and Rin, who was currently chasing Jaken around and he was screaming in the most _irritating _manner_.  
_They had set up camp by a rickety stream interwoven within the rocks that covered this side of a mountain. Tuffs of grasses braved the harsh slate occasionally, but for the most part, it was the flat most spot Sesshoumaru had found suiting, and thus with the twilight they had settled down there.  
Or atleast _he _had.  
Jaken, cut that out. He barked quietly, the fire cackling as he fed it a stick.  
But, me Lord-  
But his Lord cut him off with a stern glare. Rin stopped, her chest heaving with her pants coming out of her opened, dry mouth.  
Jaken, give it...give it back... She held out her hand, but the demonic toad imp shook his head.  
I said-  
Give her what? Sesshoumaru asked smoothly, though his voice lacked the enthusiasm of a normal person. Still, the very thought that he was actually interested caught his two companions by surprise. Unease quickly followed for the one with the shorter stature.  
S-She had a s-s-stick, me Lord. A sharp stick. But it was dangerous! Who knows what she could've done with it!  
...I will use the stick for firewood. Bring it here. Jaken did so, and handed the piece of scrap wood over to Sesshoumaru, a triumphant look on his ugly features. Jaken sat across from him, watching the flames contentedly. Sesshoumaru's eyes flickered with something besides the fire, and glanced over at Rin, who had decided to sit away from the fire, her face on top of her knees which curled into her chest.  
How pathetically senile of her, the amber-eyed demon thought, his eyes drawn instinctively back to the fire. She will become cold, as humans had only a thin layer of flesh to protect themselves, and like the weak inferior species she was she would catch a cold, make noises with her nose and spit in a most disgusting manner.  
Yes, humans were most stupid for letting their emotions overrule their instincts.  
But somehow, Sesshoumaru couldn't think of Rin as a human.  
His eyes, careful to look at other objects before landing on Rin, narrowed as he spoke,  
Rin, you shall sleep over here. By the fire.   
  
  
N-No, my Lord-  
WHAT! How dare you oppose Lord Sesshoumaru's wishes- Jaken shrieked, so overcome by emotion he had the vigor to stand.  
Jaken, you will take Ah and Un out for some exorcise. Sesshoumaru commanded cooly, his gaze enough to make the other tremble. After a moment of hesitation, perhaps in confusion, Jaken stuttered a disappointed,  
Y-Yes, me Lord.  
He waited patiently for the imp to be out of earshot, before telling the girl again.  
Rin, come here. No response. His voice took on a terrifying growl.   
Rin's shoulder's went rigid. Then, she obeyed, and walked solemnly towards him, her chocolate eyes avoiding his own. She stopped a foot away, and just stood, gnawing her lip.  
You will obey me.  
Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru.  
Content, he looked back at the flames, not particularly minding the silence that ensued.  
He wasn't sure how long it was before he spared a glance back over at her, still standing there. A tear ran down the curve of her dirty cheek, but she was as frozen as ever.  
It was the first time, he mused, she had kept still for so long.  
Timidly, she took a step toward him. He turned his attention back on the source of light contained in a pit.  
It wasn't fair to say he was surprised, because this great demon could not be surprised. It was impossible. Her feet and her voice were too noisy and easily picked up by his excellent hearing.  
But never the less, she had somehow tumbled into his side, clinging to his arm and locks of hair that came with it.  
The impossible had become possible.  
And Sesshoumaru found he didn't mind it. Too much. Like an itch that couldn't be scratched.   
She wasn't crying.  
They both sat there together, silent, despite of how hard his hair was being tugged and how it irritated his scalp so. After a few minutes, he said icily,  
Rin, let go.  
She did so, and just sat beside him. He tilted his head upwards, looking at the stars that began to litter the sky. Blinking innocently, she mimicked him, over emphasizing the movement so her neck must've hurt.  
Sesshoumaru found a glimmer of a smirk come to his lips, and retreat as quickly as it had came.  
Rin would not always be like this. She would age, as humans did. But something, for the first time, kept Sesshoumaru from wanting to explore the idea logically. Because for the first time in his life, Sesshoumaru was not the stronger being. He could not control Rin's fate.   
He didn't know what he could do.  
So he did nothing but sit beside her, and look at her, annoyed, when she was about to make that noise...sneezing, it was.  
Was that...wrong? Was that out of his bounds?  
It was, he thought, because demons should not feel like humans did. He was acting...childish. Like Rin.  
The night had stolen the sky, and the fireflies had come out from their slumber. Rin loved fireflies. Whatever that was.  
Yet he was puzzled as to why she didn't move and get excited as she always did so. She must've been ill. Bitterly he asked,  
Rin...the fireflies. Do you not like them?  
Not right now, Lord Sesshoumaru.  
He didn't want to act childish...it was an insult to him. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched her reach out timidly.  
She waited on her knees.  
He chose to disregard her as she fondled the tips of his silver hair, finding it nice to touch. He even blocked out the giggles that omitted from her throat as she began to braid the strands in this ridiculous fashion.  
Yes, he was acting...almost human, not accepting the inevitable and being so selfish. Of course, he never would be a homosapien, and never wanted to be.  
But if it froze time and meant something to this naive girl known as Rin, if only slightly, Sesshoumaru would act childish for now.  
Because there will be a time when she no longer would be.

A/N: I don't own InuYasha. Also, I haven't stopped writing for all you Naruto fans, I just had to take a break and write this idea that's been in my head awhile. Thank you for reading and I hope you take your time to reveiw. I'd really appreciate the feedback!


End file.
